Welcome to my perfect world
by AmberArctic
Summary: 'Welcome to my perfect world' will be an Angelica POV based on the Rugrats Theory. The story follows Angelica through the traumas of her childhood and how as she grows older her schizophrenia further takes hold of her life. Later as a teen she becomes involved with drugs but this story will have a couple of twists and even a creepypasta romance. Will she find her perfect world?
1. Prologue

**_Welcome to my perfect world_**

* * *

Hello everyone! I've finally decided to write my first story.  
It's based on the Rugrats Theory.  
The story will be an Angelica POV but the prologue is through her mother's eyes so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Prologue**

I lay sprawled out on my husband's and my bed gazing out the window listening to the gentle rain fall and the sun slowly set. I skimmed my fingertips down the veins of my right arm looking at all the needle marks, the further I went down and the more I saw the further I felt myself spiral into helplessness and withdrawal.

I was broken out of my trance by the sound of a small child giggling nearby, I looked over the side of the bed and saw my daughter, Angelica, playing with her pretty pink doll house and new favourite doll.

I bought it for her last week at a garage sale at Didi and Stu's house. Stu spends a lot of his time in the basement making toys, wonderful toys made out of love for his son, Tommy, a son who will never have the chance to enjoy them. Poor Stu and Didi, their first son was a still born, Stu has never really been the same since. I quickly shook the memory from my head.

I smiled and caressed Angelica's soft blonde locks.

She looked up at me innocently and said "Mummy, I'm hungry, could I go get some milk and a cookies from the kitchen?" I nodded and her big eyes light up as she skipped off to get her treat.

I smiled after her then realised the effects of the heroine were starting to wear off.

I twitched with excitement at the thought of getting my own little treat too and rolled over to prepare.

I felt ashamed but I couldn't stop. I used to think that I could control heroine, what a fool I was. I never controlled heroine, it was always the one who controlled me.

I lit the small candle and poured a small amount of the white power onto my spoon with a dash of water and started to boil it. Then I heard Angelica return.

I quickly turned over and said "Princess, could you take your dolly into your room for a little while? I'm sure all your other toys would love to play with her in the doll house too."

She looked at me and danced with excitement over to her little set up.

"You're right! I should be fair and let all the toys play in the house" she then turned her eyes towards me, "You'll come have a tea party with us soon, right mummy?" she said in a quiet hopeful voice.

"Of course sweetheart, now off you go" I said and playfully waved my hand toward the door.

I turned back over and picked up my cotton ball, carefully soaking up all the contents on the spoon. Then I picked up the syringe and pushed it into the cotton ball and started draining.

I tightly wrapped my belt around my arm and gripped the end with my jaws and pushed the needle into my vein and felt the exhilarating fluid run into my body. I laid back to fully absorb the brief feeling before the judgemental reality returned.

I heard a soft rapping on the door frame and looked over to see Angelica's face with her little doll. She walked in and held it up proudly for me to see.

The doll's hair was now short with the occasional longer strands and bald parts. It had also been glued together in clumps that stood upwards.

The doll was also wearing an old orange dress, similar to the one I wore quite often.

"Look mummy! I made my doll look just like you, I even decided to give her your name, Cynthia. Do you like it?"

"Of course princess, I love it, make sure you don't lose her, okay?" I responded and gave her the sweetest smile I could with what remaining energy I had left.

"I'll keep her with me always, I promise!" and with that she left to go play again.

My eyelids suddenly felt like they weighed a ton and I could feel them fluttering closed as my consciousness steadily slipped away.

* * *

Disclaimer!  
I do not own any of the characters or the theory.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the backyard under the tree on a sunny day at aunt Didi and uncle Stu's house with Cynthia on my lap. I was brushing what was left of her short wavy blonde hair when Chuckie came dashing past coherently yelling.  
I knitted my brow in confusion as to what had ruffled his feathers this time when a few seconds later Lil and Phil came giggling and tumbling through the gates after him with a handful of worms and other disgusting creatures.  
Tommy was not far behind carrying Wah wah being the mature one trying to stop the twins from their mischief and calm Chuckie.

I rolled my eyes knowing I was the only one who could stop them. I put Cynthia down on the soft grass and confidently stood up. I opened my mouth and went to yell when Dil squirted me square in the face with milk. "You dumb babies!" I screeched and grabbed the bottom of my dress to rub the milk out of my eyes.

"We're sorry Angelica" I heard what I assumed Tommy had said.

I mumbled and felt his hands on mine helping me dry my face. Then I realised the hands were much longer and feminine than that of a boys.  
I quickly pulled the dress down and was shocked to see that Tommy, Dil, Lil, Phil and Chuckie were gone and the smell of milk had also disappeared. In their place stood Suzie holding an empty glass with droplets of water falling off.  
She looked at me with a face full of concern and I had not a clue as to why.

"When did you get here Suzie and where did the babies go?" I asked in a confused daze.

"They ran inside for lunchtime and an afternoon nap" she smiled and looked over her shoulder.  
I followed her gaze and saw my parents standing in the driveway beckoning me over.  
"Sorry Suzie, I have to go, my parents are waiting for me." I stomped my foot in frustration that I wouldn't be able to pay those babies back for soaking me.

Suzie just looked at me, her eyes full of sympathy and bid me farewell.

I picked up Cynthia and ran towards my parents.

* * *

I know this chapter is pretty short and boring but I just wanted to introduce all the new characters and initiate the story through Angelica's eyes :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I sat in the backseat looking out the window as the scenery passed in a blur.  
Daddy's car was quiet and glided over the road with no unexpected bumps at all. I personally thought it was very boring, I wanted him to get the pretty blue car but he decided on grey instead.  
He needed to make a professional impression on his clients he had said.

I frowned. Work always came first to him, even his personal life was dictated by his work.  
Our home was very modern looking, outside of my room I was hardly allowed to touch anything because sticky little kids hands would spoil the appearance mummy always says.  
The atmosphere felt very lonely at our home from the cold tiles to the hardly used furniture, since mummy and daddy were hardly around to use it.

The thing I hated most though was when daddy had clients over for a business meeting and he would kneel down in front of me, sternly look me in the eyes and say "listen here princess, your friends or whatever you call them. They are not to be at the dinner tonight, okay? If they talk to you, you ignore them or there will be consequences".  
He would force me to promise then give me one of his empty cold smiles and walk away.  
Those were the loneliest nights of all when Tommy and everyone weren't allowed to stay with me.

I don't understand why mummy and daddy couldn't see my friends.  
Then again I suppose they can hardly even see me so it doesn't really surprise me that they can't see them.

Every Wednesday and Friday afternoon they arrange for the butler to take me to the psychologist office to see Mrs Stone.  
She has a very unfriendly vibe about her so my friends usually leave while I'm at her office.

Stupid babies I inwardly thought to myself and gave an evil eye to nothing in particular.  
The reason that I have to keep going back to see Mrs Stone is because she thinks I have a mental illness and that you are part of some delusion I'm having.  
My parents and the doctor are wrong though. Tommy, Lil, Phil and Chuckie are real, just as real as me or Suzie.

"I don't know what I would do if they weren't real" the words had slipped out of my mouth before I even realised it.  
My eyes quickly flew open and I bit my lip praying that my parents didn't hear that.

"What did she just say?" I heard my mum whisper to my dad.

"I think she's talking about those friends of hers again, Charlotte." He shook his head slowly.

"I'm going to pull the car over to call Mrs Stone and ask if I can book a short session with her today."

I stared at the floor in frustration. Stupid Angelica! Why did you have to let that slip? Now you have to go to the psychologist on a Monday. I rolled my eyes.  
You knew this would happen. An 'emergency session' daddy called it.

Daddy pulled the car over to the side of the road and called up Mrs Stone and booked an appointment in half an hour.

We drove in silence for what felt like forever when mummy turned around and said "please try to really let Mrs Stone's words sink in this time. I think deep down you know she's right."  
She stared straight into my eyes as if to challenge me.  
My face contorted in disgust. Sometimes I really hated her, it felt like she wasn't even my real mother.

As I was staring into her eyes I realised that they were brown.  
She rarely looks at me straight like this for an extended period of time so I'd never really noticed in the past.  
Daddy's eyes flicked over to the rear mirror to check what was going on and I noticed that he had brown eyes too.

"How is that possible?" I mumbled. My eyes are a light blue, the same colour as my Cynthia doll.

"What's not possible?" I heard mummy ask.

"Nothing important" I said.

It doesn't matter even if I did say anything to them about it. If it's something meant to be a secret then they wouldn't tell me the truth anyway. I would have to find out by myself.

Just then the car came to a halt, breaking me out of my thoughts.  
I looked up and saw that we were out front of Mrs Stone's office.  
I sighed and undid mine and Cynthia's seat belts.

"Your mother and I have some paperwork that needs doing so we'll come back and pick you up at the end of your session at 5.30 pm, okay?" Daddy said and gave me one of his usual worthless smiles.

"Okay" I said in a hardly audible voice and dragged myself to the buildings door.


End file.
